discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Ray Cyrus
Singer, actress, and songwriter Miley Ray Cyrus had been identified as a Disney Princess turned Discordian American Princess. Recruiting her was part of MileyGASM by Reverend Loveshade and Pope Hilde.. Is Miley Cyrus a Discordian? The question might seem absurd, until you consider a few facts: 1) She was born Destiny Hope Cyrus on November 23, 1992 (23 of course being a very Discordian number). This is the anniversary of the first airing of Discordian Saint Doctor Who, which was postponed one day because of the assassination of U. S. President John F. Kennedy the day before. Kerry Thornley, co-founder of the Discordian religion under the name Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst, was investigated for his connection with suspect presidential assassin Lee Harvey Oswald. 2) She became famous under the name Miley Cyrus (5 letters and 5 letters). 3) Her original name Destiny implies someone who gives destiny (i.e. Goddess Eris) and Miley was a nickname given by her father to mean Smiley (i.e. joke). Remember that Discordianism is a joke disguised as a religion, or a religion disguised as a joke. 4) She has filed to change her name to Miley Ray Cyrus (which is much closer to the name of the Discordian Saint Prostitute Minnie Rae, sometimes known as Mary Simpson), who was named "The Little Countess" by Discordian Saint Emperor Norton I. 5) The hearing for her name change was scheduled for May 1, 2008, the anniversary of the founding of both the Bavarian Illuminati (in 1776) and the Society for Creative Anachronism (1966) which has included some of the most prominent Discordians. 6) The Hannah Montana Movie was scheduled to be released May 1, 2009 (see above). 7) Her character's name Hannah is a palindrome, the same backwards and forwards (spelling things backward is a frequent Discordian trick), and also means "grace of God" or, backwards, "grace of Goddess." 8) In May 2008, she appeared half-naked in Vanity Fair, which is quite Discordian, especially for a 15-year-old girl (15 is the number 5 * 3). 9) She is frequently photographed flashing her "now famous peace sign" which is also the Discordian no. 5 or no. 23 sign. The original was written by Reverend Loveshade and Pope Hilde and posted online in April 2008; this version is slightly updated. 23 Miley Ray Cyrus, aka Discordian American Princess Smiley Day Eris, has several Discordian references in her movies and concerts. On September 10, 2013, she, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J. released the hip hop song "23." This references the Discordian holy number 23, and also had several Discordian references. On her Milky Milky Milk Tour with the Dead Petz band tour, she wore fake breasts and a strap-on penis or dildo, and made several Discordian references. Order of the Pineapple On 18 January 2017, she was named to the Order of the Pineapple. External links *Miley Ray Cyrus on Brightest Young Things *Miley Ray Cyrus on Disinformation *Miley Ray Cyrus on Weekly World News *Miley Ray Cyrus on a wrecking ball *Miley Ray Cyrus on herself Category:Music Category:Heavenly Bodies Category:Discordian American Princesses Category:I Am Reverend Loveshade Campaign